Luka's Journey
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: Luka saves the world. He manages to conquer Illias, defeating even her, and when the battle is over he and Alice stand as the heroes of the world and champions of coexistence. Luka leaves to explore the world. Luka ultimately is searching for a bride, among the women of the world, who can maintain her sanity, even after accepting and embracing Luka. Rated M for sex, harem. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In another world, there's a faraway village. After the events of a festival known as the Purple Sabbath, which is really one of the ways in which a fairly strong kind of demon, known as a succubus is born, this village came to stand as a testament to the possibility of coexistence between monsters, and humans. And one of the humans who dwelled in the village was named Luka.

Luka was a special hero, one who had traveled far and wide, striving to ensure that coexistence was possible. His dream was to be capable of creating a genuine and lasting peace between monsters and humans, even the very strongest of humans and monsters. He had been successful, even defeating a goddess who had devoted herself to the endless destruction of all of humanity and monster-kind throughout the world. Of course the world was still not at peace, not completely, but much of the endless strife had been put to an end with the downfall of Illias. She had been put to rest, because her heart had grown corrupted and evil, as she assisted humanity with endless expansion and destruction, at the cost of peace, and the environment, causing monsters everywhere to take up arms against humanity even if the monsters didn't want too. A powerful team had come together to ensure that the world be capable of surviving, and ensuring a lasting peace. When the goddess fell, her forces surrendered and the world entered its current, odd-state. But Luka had come back to the village, to retire. His appearance had stunned and shocked everyone who saw him. No one imagined he'd return to this place, where many powerful monsters lived, in an unusual peace with the human men.

The village had seen many changes in the past few months. It had only been a year since Luka's first appearance in the village. That was during the events of the Purple Sabbath. He had defeated quite a few stunningly powerful succubi, and managed to even stand alone against Lilim and Lilith. He had earned the respect and even the love of quite a few women during that appearance. But the real reason why he was so adored in the village was during the conflict in which the great barrier of Babylon, a barrier which led to men being perpetually on edge, and a single gentle touch led to them exploding their sperm all over anything in front of them, was erected in the village by a traitorous succubus known as Eva.

Luka pentrated the barrier and he fought against those who had sided with Eva, rescuing the women who had sided with Alice the sixteenth, the present monster-lord from an empowered Eva who had betrayed them to serve Alice the eighth, a deadly former monster-lord who had been saved from death 500 years ago by Illias to assist her in the present war. He had rescued both the men of the town, and the monsters who had been defeated by Eva. In the process even Eva earned a grudging respect for the hero.

But his return to the village ended up causing a clamor. Many women, and indeed some men, had to wonder why the greatest hero to ever live had come back to the village. They had a suspicion that the purpose of his return was to find a wife. And they had been correct. Luka had saved the world. Now he wanted to enjoy the peace that he had risked not only his life for, but his eternal essence, his soul for. He wanted a wife, and he knew where to find one that'd be capable of truly savoring the libido he had acquired throughout his dangerous journey fighting against beautiful and dangerous women who had so frequently tempted him. Every single person in the village, male and female, wanted to be picked for what was perhaps the greatest honor aside from directly participating in the saga to save the world, they wanted to marry the hero who was responsible for ending the single greatest conflict the world has ever known, even greater than the original monster-angel war.

Luka had changed in the past few months since he had left the village last. He had grown taller. And stronger. And it wasn't just his aura that had grown stronger. He had developed fantastic muscles, even with clothes on, one could clearly see the strength the purple-haired hero possessed. His power flowed into the very air around him, even when he was perfectly relaxed. It was similar to the power of a full-blooded angel, of the highest caliber. They could alter reality around them. Luka had been unlucky enough to encounter such an angel and he had defeated her, after a fierce battle. His aura had been enough to make her take him seriously, and by harnessing his inner power, both the power he had trained, and the power he naturally possessed, he was capable of defeating her, sealing her back into heaven, where her spirit continued to reside.

He no longer possessed the scary looking sword he had once wielded with terrifying skill. Rather now he stood unarmed, his inner angelic energy perfectly in balance with the other elements he could command thanks to the elemental spirits bonded to him, who had chosen to stay by his side regardless of the path he decided to follow. One could see the angelic energy flowing off of his palms. And the inner harmony he possessed, a serene calm which belied immense power. His eyes possessed an intense power, fire and wind existing to be subjugated to his will, even as the earth manifested itself in his legs, and water perpetually reacted whenever he approached. The four spirits who had allowed him to bend the critical elements to his will had fallen passionately in love with him, from Slyph's eager silliness, to Salamanders fiery words, Undine's wet lips, and Gnome's solid heart, they had all been bent to the cause of Luka's dream, and eventually they surrendered themselves fully. Luka accepted their passion, and returned it, whenever they could no longer contain their emotions. Luka had become a powerful figure, and a talented one who could lead as easily as he could fight. His sincere heart had earned him the affection of the entire world, even as he became strong enough to withstand challenges from any and all monsters, humans, and even angels.

He could keep the world at peace. And now he wanted a family. He wanted to fall passionately in love, and find someone who could keep their sanity, and accept his carnal passions. He was searching for a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Plenty of women had attempted to seduce Luka throughout his quest. And now that he was actively pursuing a wife, he felt that he had to explore his options. A philosophy no monster girl had a problem with, given that it was Luka, the champion of humanity. And now that he was perfectly capable of having sex whenever he wanted and with whoever he wanted, he wanted to use that to have some fun. So when he found the Imp in his room, in the house that had been set aside for him, he felt the need to punish her.

The Imp had been busy. Nude, and in heat, she had been overwhelming herself with pleasure. Her fingers were slick with her love-juices and Luka had to resist the urge to strip and fuck her right then and there. Instead he firmly said "Look at me!" his voice stunning the young and sexually deprived monster girl. So she stopped and glanced at him, and when she noticed that it was him, she grinned, the grin of a young girl who had been discovered in a obscene act yet felt no shame.

"Luka... come fuck me. I need your juice." She whispered, her mind fogged over by the pleasure she was in. Chuckling, the powerful hero moved closer and said "Nope. I will fuck you but first you're going to be punished. My little slut." He said, his voice alluring, enticing, calming, even as she felt his presence, and began to taste the scent of his hardened cock in the air, his natural scent being incredibly overpowering thanks to his nature as a human and as an angel. He winked at her as he removed his shirt, revealing deep scars and burns, from his many battles against powerful foes, like Granberia.

"What must I do... Luka?" She said, even as he sniffed the air, drawing in the scent of her juices, which had filled the room thanks to her masturbation. The scent of her lust, and her juices was delicious, and the more it filled his nostrils, the harder his cock got. "Turn around." He commanded, gently but firmly, and the Imp felt something shocking. She felt a strange sense of submission, but it felt... right. It felt right to get commanded by Luka, like something she craved. Something she naturally desired, to be commanded, to be told what to do, maybe even what to think. As she turned around, Luka noticed her love juices, increasing in frequency, as each drop stained the bed she laid on.

Luka smirked as her soft, pale, ass drew him in. It was soft, cushiony, and lovely. "Such a pretty pale color... I want to make it pink." He said chuckling, even as he began to spank it, his hands were hard and firm, and she moaned with each spank, blushing as she imagined her ass transforming with each hit she received. "Hit me harder!" She begged, loving the slight pain she felt, wanting to be broken, to be his, mind, body, and soul.

She was spanked nearly 30 times, merely because Luka enjoyed the sounds she made. With each of the last spanks, she got closer and closer to an orgasm, because she greedily began fingering herself, begging for more and more, even as she roughly teased herself, getting off to the sensual torture of Luka's hands. Luka's angelic power inadvertently snuck into her, making her mind more pliable to his demands, to his presence, making her vagina more sensitive to him, from his fingers, to his lips, to his tongue, to his diamond hard cock.

When he gently touched her horns and grabbed a hold of them, she moaned, a moan of indescribable pleasure, as she felt his angelic dick finally slid into her, as he took her doggie style. She felt addicting pleasure, as he thrust in and out of her slick, amazing vagina, tightening around him, as she couldn't contain an orgasm even with his entrance into her.

"Luka, Luka, Luka, I need you, I need... this!" She panted, feeling herself slip into an even deeper trance of orgasmic pleasure, as she couldn't control how tightly and how quickly she squeezed him, but he didn't orgasm, instead he released angelic energy, causing the young Imp to scream as her mind assimilated the pleasure, and it became a part of her, a part of her existence.

"Luka, this feels... so good!" She shouted, panting "Yes, yes, yes!" Each second she was able to experience the angelic pleasure he was capable of unleashing now that he was in control of his angelic powers. "Give me, your cum!" She said as she began to tighten, as her love juices began to squirt all over Luka's hardened dick and even outside, her filled vagina unable to contain the love juices she was producing.

After an hour of being repeatedly fucked, used and abused by a dominant Luka, the Imp fell into a deep sleep. Luka hugged her, and chuckled, not even tired. He hadn't orgasmed, instead using his angelic power to maintain control over his own bodily fluids. Instead he had made her feel the pleasure he would have, thanks to an unknown side effect of the angelic energy. Now the young girl felt like she had been fucked maybe 100 times, and when she finally passed out, overjoyed and over-pleasured she wanted more.

The young Imp was a beautiful girl. Young, blonde, with a firm, round ass, and gigantic breasts, that Luka was going to abuse when she awoke. She was a lovely, lust-filled creature, who craved sex, as a succubus should. She was young, but one day she'd be capable of having sex for an entire day. Luka made a promise to himself, to train her that hard. To make her crave her face being covered in his sperm, to need to be covered in sperm at least once a day to feel fulfilled. Luka enjoyed the thought of a submissive, suggestible Imp who'd jump at the chance to be used by him. Who'd get wet at each obscene command he'd give her. He wanted her. He had expected she'd last longer, an hour was disappointing. He'd punish her when she awoke. But for now, he left the room. His bed soaked in sweat, and natural lubricant produced by an overeager Imp.

A/N: The first of many chapters. Expect quite a few this story!


End file.
